wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Anya Lorey
Anya is a healer who runs a clinic in Amaranthine. She doesn’t ask unwanted questions to her patients and is known for that, as well as for her calm disposition. Character Profile Anya's profile can be found here. Changes to Profile *At the end of Wintermarch 34 Dragon Anya starts working part-time at the Keep. Relationships with Other Characters *'Tristan: '''Anya likes the guardsman quite a lot, even if she doesn’t dare to admit anything bigger at the moment. She likes his polite nature and his humour, even if she doesn’t always understand it. She feels very comfortable in his presence. *'Andriel Thelion: Anya is glad to meet the woman again. They maybe not friends just yet, but are close to that. *Eressa Ki’Dal: 'Anya is fascinated by Eressa’s musical talent, but she’s a little taken aback by her talkative nature. Random Facts * Anya is obsessed with cleanliness, which some people find rather weird. * Anya often forgets to eat even if she doesn’t forget to cook. * Anya isn’t good with animals. At all. Even the cutest. * Anya likes painting people and seascapes most of all. Threads Past Threads *Delivery Made – Kingsway, 20 Dragon. Young Anya meets Andriel and overcomes her shyness. 33 Dragon ''Firstfall *Must Be Tuesday – 25, A guardswoman helps Anya out of an unpleasant situation. *Minor Wounds – 28, Anya helps a lovely dwarf. ''Haring'' *Just A Spoonful Of Sugar – 2, Anya meets Marius Whitby and helps his future pregnant wife to overcome a little sickness. *Little Prick – 10, Anya helps a guardswoman to overcome the consequences of using a wrong ointment. *New Herbs, Old Friends – 14, Anya and Andriel meet again. *An Elf In Need Is A Friends Indeed – 16, Anya helps Eressa with her injury. *Back Again, Back Again Jigitty Jig – 23, Eressa comes to get a checkup and Anya gets invited to a tavern. *A Cat and A Dog Walk into the Chantry – 24, A quiet prayer is interrupted by the animals. *Send a Knife Flying – 27, During a little knife throwing practice Anya talks to Kahrin. *Good Herbs Make A Perfect Potion – 28, Anya gathers herbs and meets Adara. *Too Much In Stock – 29, Anders takes Anya for a shop assistant and ends up becoming her assistant. 34 Dragon ''Wintermarch'' *Miracle Healer – 2, Anders uses his arcane powers to save a man’s life and earns a special place in Anya’s heart. *What Goes In The Tavern, Stays In The Tavern – 3, Eressa takes Anya out to have a bit of fun at the tavern. *Trusts The Hand That Heals You – 6, Anya witnesses an accident and meets Damien and Lucia. *Horsing Around – 7, Anya and Eressa watch Nathaniel and his guard take a ride round the city. *Knocking The Back – 22, Anya joins Marius, Fiagai and Tristan at a tavern and gets invited to work at the keep. *We Gingers Need To Stick Together – 23, Tristan finds an excuse to get to know Anya better. *A Forest For Two – 24, Tristan and Anya take a little walk in the forest as they are trying to figure out where they are standing. *Not Just A Witness – 25, A runaway cart injures a man and Tristan on its way and Anya does her best to heal them both. *Guess What? – 27, Tristan brings Anya the news on being accepted into the Keep’s guard. *In Comes A Healer – 29, Anya accepts the offer of working part-time at the Keep. INCOMPLETE ''Guardian'' *Of Bites and Herbs – 1, Anya deals with Gaston’s annoying manners. *On Flowerbeds and Sweethearts – 2, Tristan uses his free time to make an addition to Anya’s house. *New Girl At The Keep – 5, Tristan makes Anya feel welcome at the Keep. *Kind Treatment – 8, Anya takes in a new assistant. Category:Characters